Assassin: The Next Step
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After leaving the creed, Sonette works on the next step of her life. Her wedding and raising Angel as her own daughter. She has made a vow to leave her assassin life behind her, but how long will that last with the Babylon still after the hedgehog - T to be safe/Eighth story of the Assassin series.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, this is the eighth of the Assassin's series- truth be told, I didn't think I would have done this many, but I now have plans for the future - enjoy!**

* * *

Sonette the Hedgehog moans as she wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. It has been five months since she left the creed. The others took it hard, but she has had enough of all the pain she has been through. She left Caley in charge. Fire wasn't there, she has no idea where he went and doesn't care at the moment. She has a wedding to worry about. Her and Tails has agreed that the wedding is the next step for Sonette to move on from the creed. She couldn't agree more. She left that life behind her now, no more hunting Babylon and no more traveling. It's time for her to settle down and live a normal life, well as normal as she can. She knows the Babylon will still come for her after all she has done. Sonette then felt movement next to her so she looks to see Angel Cat. Sonette took the young girl in and is raising her as her own daughter. Angel even calls Sonette mother. Sonette doesn't care, she really likes it. Angel has been having a lot of nightmares over the months and has been sleeping with Sonette, though she told Angel that will have to change soon, especially after the wedding. Sonette sits up and sighs as Sonic the Hedgehog walks in

"Come on sis, father will be here today. You need to be ready." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles. Sonic and Manic have help Sonette move on from all she has been through.

"Uncle Sonic." Angel whines and Sonette smiles.

"Come on Angel, you too." Sonic tells her. Angel gets up and runs off back to her room. Sonette sighs as she gets up and change, now wearing a white long bell sleeved blouse, a black vest, black breeches, a brown leather belt with two swords strap to either hip, a pistol in a holder behind her back and throwing blades across her chest, black high heel boots with a small hidden blade in her left boot, a brown leather shoulder bag and white gloves. Sonette walks out with Sonic as Manic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower walks over.

"Amy is getting Angel." Manic tells Sonic and Sonette.

"That's good." Sonette whispers.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Tails asks worry.

"I'm fine, a little tired. Angel came in last night crying again. The nightmares aren't over yet." Sonette explains.

"At least you are here for her." Manic said and Sonette smiles. They head into the dining hall to see Rosemary Prower and Amadeus Prower waiting. They all sat down as Amy Rose and Angel walks in. Angel sits next to Sonette as Amy sat next to Sonic, across from Sonette.

"Sonia and Jules should be here soon." Rosemary said.

"We know mother." Tails said smiling.

"Making sure." Rosemary said.

"Remember the wedding is tomorrow." Amadeus tells them and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Nervous are we." Amy said.

"And you weren't." Sonette said and Amy giggles. "Truth be told, I just can't wait to see Sonia and father again." Sonette then admits and Sonic smiles.

"Are you going to tell them everything that has happened?" Manic asks.

"I am." Sonette replies. "They need to know, plus Angel is calling me mother. They might get confused about that if I don't tell them." Sonette explains and Angel smiles. Manic smiles.

"Good point." Manic said. After breakfast, Sonette heads to her room and sighs as she walks up to the wedding dress. Rosemary gave Sonette her old dress and it fits. It's a pale white with long sleeves, sweetheart collar with a beading design and hugs her torso with a slight flared bottom from her waist down. She also has a white vile to wear that goes to the ground. Then Sonic walks in and over to her.

"It's a beautiful dress." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"It is, I can't believe Rosemary is letting me wear it. I'm glad we told father no to bring mother's dress. Sonia can have that for her wedding." Sonette said and Sonic takes her hand.

"Yet something is on your mind." Sonic said.

"I'm a little scared Sonic." Sonette admits as she turns to face Sonic.

"I know sis, but Amy and I, we will be right by you like you were for us." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I know, thanks Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, we better get ready to get father and Sonia." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods as they head off. While Sonic and Sonette collect Sonia and Jules, the others work on the wedding. She is leaving Angel in Amy's care. Amy adores Angel and is more than happy to look after the young girl. They made it to the docks and Sonette saw Teagan Fox and Sandra Hedgehog.

"I need a moment Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic saw the pair.

"Sure sis, I'll be right over there." Sonic said walking off. Teagan and Sandra walks over and Teagan gives Sonette a hug. Sonette sighs and Teagan lets her go.

"What's wrong?" Teagan asks.

"I… I left the creed." Sonette replies and the pair looks at her shock. "I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't emotionally or mentally do it. I had to leave and after the fight Fire and I had. I had to leave." Sonette explains.

"Sonette." Sandra whispers.

"And tomorrow I will be married." Sonette adds and they look at her shock. "Tails." Sonette whispers and Teagan sighs.

"I don't understand." Teagan said.

"Find Fire and talk to him, but I have other things to work on." Sonette tells them. Sonette then walks over to Sonic who looks at her worry. "I'm fine." Sonette whispers.

"Good." Sonic said. Then they saw Sonia the Hedgehog and Jules the Hedgehog. Sonia runs over and gives Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles as she rest her head on Sonia's shoulder.

"It's so good to see you sis." Sonette whispers.

"Same, I have missed you so much." Sonia tells her and Sonette smiles. Sonia lets Sonette go as Jules walks over and Sonette gives him a hug.

"I know you must be mad that I told Amadeus, but I had to think of our city." Jules tells her.

"It's okay, he didn't even remembered what I looked like anyway." Sonette whispers as she lets Jules go. "I have a lot to tell you two." Sonette tells them.

"What is it?" Sonia asks.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way." Sonette said and the started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked back, Sonette explained everything that happened at Arkshire, leaving what happened at Blackrose out of it. When they made it back to the house, Angel runs over to Sonette.

"Mother." Angel cries and Sonette picks her up.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Mr Fire was looking for you." Angel whispers and Sonette sighs.

"It's okay." Sonette whispers as she sits Angel down. Angel grabs Sonette's leg Sonette smiles.

"So this is Angel." Sonia said walking over.

"Yeah, this is Angel. Angel, this is your Aunty Sonia." Sonette introduces and Angel looks up at Sonia. Sonia smiles and Angel grabs Sonia's dress. "She likes clinging to people." Sonette said.

"That's okay." Sonia said and Sonette looks at her father.

"Sonette, a moment please." Jules said and Sonette nods as she follows her father. Once away from Sonia and Angel who heads inside, Jules sighs.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you and told Amadeus the truth. I also know you are mad about the wedding." Jules said and Sonette sighs.

"I was mad for a while, but now I am no longer in the creed, I don't care. I need some form of a normal life." Sonette explains.

"I'm glad you can see the positive." Jules said.

"I lost all my anger once I left the creed. I accepted this and so has Tails." Sonette tells him and Jules smiles.

"Come on." Jules said and they head inside to see Sonia and Angel with Amy, Sonic, Manic, Tails, Rosemary and Amadeus.

"Jules, there you are." Amadeus said and Jules chuckles.

"Just needed to talk to Sonette." Jules said.

"Follow me." Amadeus said and Jules follows Amadeus.

"Is everything okay?" Sonic asks worry.

"Everything is fine." Sonette replies as she walks off. She walks into her room and saw Fire the Hedgehog waiting. Sonette sighs as she closes the door. "You are not welcome here Fire." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs.

"I know I hurt you Sonette." Fire starts.

"Hurt me, you were going to kill a four year old girl because of her father's sin. In the last five months, Angel sees all the wrong Babylon have done and she has had a chance to be a normal girl." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs. "Get out of my room." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs as he climbs out the window. She then heard a knock on the door so she opens it to see Tails.

"Is everything okay?" Tails asks as he walks in.

"Everything is fine, just Fire." Sonette replies.

"Was he here?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, he's gone now." Sonette replies as she walks to the desk and sits down. She still has a lot of paper work to cover. Tails walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Still have a lot to do I see." Tails said.

"Yeah, I'll be done by lunch or dinner, not sure yet." Sonette explains as she starts working.

"Can I do anything to help?" Tails asks.

"Your father would kill me if her finds out you helped. No, I got this." Sonette replies and Tails sighs. His father did tell Sonette she had to this by herself, but Sonette has been under a lot of stress lately. "Thanks for asking anyway Tails, but I got this." Sonette tells him and Tails nods.

"Take it easy will you." Tails tells her and walks out. Sonette sighs as she gets back to work. She hates paper work, but is use to is by now. Sonette sighs as she stops. Why was Fire here? She hasn't seen him in the five months so why come now? Sonette shakes her head as she went back to work.

'I'll work about that later.' Sonette tells herself. By lunch time she was done and sighs with relief as Amadeus walks in.

"Are you done?" Amadeus asks walking over.

"I hope." Sonette replies and Amadeus goes over the paper work and smiles.

"You are all done." Amadeus said and Sonette smiles. Amadeus grabs all the paper work and heads off. Sonette yawns as she gets up and heads out. She was done. Then Sonia runs over and gives Sonette a hug.

"Please tell me this means you are done with paper work." Sonia said and Sonette chuckles.

"I am done." Sonette tells her. Sonia let's Sonette go, then grabs Sonette's hand and starts walking, dragging Sonette behind her.

"Great." Sonia said and Sonette smiles.

"Where are we going?" Sonette asks.

"My room." Sonia replies. They walk into Sonia's room to see Amy, Angel and Rosemary waiting. Sonia closes the door and push Sonette.

"I get it." Sonette said.

"Mother." Angel whines and Sonette walks over, sitting with Angel.

"What is it sweetheart?" Sonette asks.

"Will Mr Tails be my father?" Angel asks and Sonette sighs.

"I said he will be, but you should ask Tails to make sure he is okay with it." Amy tells Sonette and Sonette nods.

"Of course." Sonette then said and Angel smiles.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Rosemary asks.

"A little nervous." Sonette replies.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. I'll be right there and so will be everyone else." Amy tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"I still can't believe you are getting married. I mean, you were an assassin." Sonia said.

"Thanks sis." Sonette said and Sonia sits next to Sonette.

"Mother would be proud of you." Sonia tells her and Sonette sighs as she thought about her mother.

"Sonette." Rosemary said worry.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers as she looks at Rosemary. "Just… just thinking about my mother." Sonette admits.

"It's okay." Rosemary assures her.

"But then again, you will be my mother too." Sonette adds.

"I will and I will be here if you ever need me dear." Rosemary tells her.

"This is going to be great, we have a big day tomorrow." Amy said and Sonette looks at Angel who was curled up by Sonette.

"Maybe a little big for Angel here." Sonia adds and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, just a little." Sonette whispers. "She'll be fine." Sonette tells them. They then heard a knock at the door so Rosemary walks over, opening it to see Sonic and Manic. The pair walks in and smiles.

"Ladies." Sonic said.

"Sonic." Amy said.

"Can we still our sisters?" Manic asks.

"I got Angel." Amy tells Sonette who nods as she stands up with Sonia and walks over. The four walks out and stands by a window. Sonette smiles.

"It's a beautiful day." Sonette whispers.

"How are you Sonette?" Manic asks.

"Fine, a little tired, ready for tomorrow. Surprising." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Manic said.

"This is weird, I mean after your wedding we have Sonia's and Knuckles." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette." Sonette heard Teagan said. Sonette looks down the hallway to see the sky blue fox in tears.

"Teagan." Sonette whispers as she runs to her and Teagan gives Sonette a hug.

"Fire… he… he isn't the same. Something is wrong, different." Teagan said and Sonette sighs as Sonia, Manic and Sonic walks over. "He hit me." Teagan then whispers and Sonette goes into shock. Fire has never ever raised his hand to Teagan, Sandra or herself.

"It's okay Teagan, you are safe." Sonette whispers.

"Can I stay with you and your family?" Teagan asks.

"Of course you can." Sonette replies and Teagan lets Sonette go. Sonette saw the red mark on Teagan's cheek so she push down Teagan's hood.

"I'll get Teagan a room." Manic said running off.

"She'll need a dress for tomorrow sis." Sonette said. "Red is her colour, think you can pull that off?" Sonette asks.

"Of course I can." Sonia said running off.

"Why do I need a dress?" Teagan asks.

"For the ball after the wedding, a celebration. I'm also wearing a different dress." Sonette explains.

"Oaky." Teagan whispers.

"I'll let the others know Teagan is staying." Sonic said walking off.

"I can't believe Fire hit me." Teagan whispers.

"Where's Sandra?" Sonette asks.

"Fire sent her home to repot. Tell Chandra about you leaving and the wedding." Teagan replies and Sonette sighs.

"It's okay Teagan." Sonette said as Rosemary and Amy walks over.

"Mrs Prower, this is Teagan Fox. She's one of my sisters from the creed. We trained together and grow up together." Sonette introduces.

"Hello sweetheart." Rosemary said.

"Manic told us what's going on. Angel is fast asleep so we left her." Amy said.

"I'm sorry to do this." Teagan whispers.

"It's oaky Teagan, you are welcome here." Rosemary tells her. "Take care" Rosemary said walking off. Angel then walks over, yawing.

"Fire told us about Angel." Teagan whispers.

"Mother." Angel whispers, walking to Sonette who picks her up.

"I'm here Angel." Sonette assures her and Angel snuggles into Sonette. "Amy, can you take care of Angel?" Sonette asks.

"Sure." Amy said.

"To Aunty Amy." Sonette said as she hands Angel over who snuggles into Amy. Amy walks off and Teagan sighs.

"She's so cute." Teagan whispers. "I see why you left. How have you gone all these years without having a break down? I mean after all you have been through." Teagan explains and Sonette sighs.

"We have been through too much Teagan." Sonette said as they start walking.

"So the wedding is tomorrow, that's cool." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette whispers. "Come on, we have a lot to talk about." Sonette tells her and Teagan nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs. She sits up and rubs her neck. All she could think about was Fire and what he has done. It's not like Fire to hit Teagan. She's a little worried. Sonette sighs as she gets up, dress and heads to Teagan's room. As she walks to Teagan's room she saw Teagan walking out.

"Morning." Sonette greets.

"Morning." Teagan whispers.

"Come on." Sonette said and they start walking.

"Thanks again for letting me stay." Teagan said.

"You are my sister Teagan. I am always here for you." Sonette tells her and Teagan smiles.

"You always were, weren't you?" Teagan whispers and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, we always had each other's back, including Sandra." Sonette tells her. They walk into the dining hall to see Amadeus, Rosemary, Angel and Sonia already there.

"Morning." Amadeus greets.

"Morning." Sonette said. Sonette and Teagan sat down as Sonic, Amy and Manic walk in.

"Sorry." Sonic said as they sat down and they got their breakfast.

"Looks nice." Teagan whispers and Sonette chuckles. After breakfast, Teagan and Sonette walks around when they saw Fire. Sonette sighs as they stop and Fire sighs.

"Teagan, Sonette." Fire whispers.

"What's going on with you Fire?" Sonette asks. "It is not like you to hit Teagan, you have never ever raised your hand at us, even after all we have done." Sonette explains and Fire sighs.

"I… I don't know… I have to excuse for what I did. It was wrong. I know it was wrong." Fire replies and Teagan sighs as she moves behind Sonette.

"Then find out what the hell is wrong with you before you come back next time." Sonette tells him and Fire looks at her shock. "Because the Fire I knew, the Fire that took me in, isn't standing in front of me." Sonette explains and Fire heads off.

"You are right about that." Teagan whispers and Sonette turns around to face her. "I… I don't understand him anymore." Teagan adds and Sonette sighs. Then Angel runs over and grabs Sonette's leg.

"Hey sweetheart." Sonette whispers and Angel smiles.

"We're looking for you mother, you got to get ready." Angel tells her.

"I have time." Sonette said as Manic walks from behind.

"No you don't." Manic said, grabbing Sonette's hand and drags her off with Teagan and Anele chasing after the pair. They walk into Sonette's room to see Amy, Rosemary and Sonia waiting.

"Thank you Manic." Sonia said.

"You're welcome." Manic said walking out and Sonette sighs.

"Great." Sonette whispers. Sonia walks over and drags Sonette behind the screen so she can get dress. She was no wearing the pale white with long sleeves, sweetheart collar with a beading design and hugs her torso with a slight flared bottom from her waist down and a white lace vile that goes to the ground with white flats and white gloves. Sonette walks out and Teagan looks at her shock. Teagan hasn't seen Sonette in a dress.

"Perfect." Amy said walking over and fixes the dress.

"I have time don't I." Sonette said.

"You do, but we still have a lot to do." Rosemary tells Sonette who was dragged to the dressing table by Sonia and Amy. Sonette sits down as the vile was remove and Sonia starts brushing Sonette's hair. Sonette sighs as she looks at Teagan through the mirror. Teagan was smiling. Then Manic walks in and over to Teagan.

"Hey." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"Uh, hey." Teagan whispers.

"Don't be shy Teagan." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs.

"And how are my sisters going?" Manic then asks.

"We are fine, Sonette is almost ready for father to come in." Sonia replies.

"Good." Manic said. Sonia finished brushing and Amy puts the vile back on. Sonette sighs as she stands up and Manic smiles. "I'll get him now." Manic said walking out. Teagan walks back out of the way and Angel runs over to her, grabbing her coat. Then Jules walks in and smiles.

"Sonette." Jules said, walking over and grabs Sonette's hands.

"How… how do I look?" Sonette asks softly.

"Beautiful, you reminded so much of your mother." Jules tells her and Sonette gives him a hug. "She would be so proud of you." Jules said.

"I know, thank you father." Sonette whispers and Jules smiles.

"You're welcome." Jules whispers. Jules lets her go as Sonic walks in.

"Hey, just checking in." Sonic said walking over. "Wow, you look amazing sis." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Well we just have to wait now, see you soon." Sonic said walking off and Sonette walks to Teagan.

"It's weird seeing you in a dress." Teagan admits.

"It is isn't it?" Sonette said.

"You look amazing." Teagan whispers.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers back. When time came, Sonette was standing with Jules, waiting.

"Nervous." Jules said.

"A little." Sonette admits.

"You will be fine." Jules tells her.

"I know I know." Sonette said.

"Ready?" Jules asks.

"I am." Sonette replies as Angel walks out.

"Ready." Angel said walking it. Sonette links arms with her father and they walk in. Tails looks at Sonette shock and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Remember to breath." Jules tells her softly.

"Thanks father." Sonette whispers. They made it to Tails and Jules lets Sonette go, kissing her on the cheek and walks off. Sonette stands across from Tails who took her hands.

"You look beautiful." Tails said.

"Thanks." Sonette said, then takes a deep breath and Tails smiles.

"Dearly beloved: We have gathered her today to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The step which you are about to take is the most important into which beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another." the priest said. "Do you take Sonette the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded wife, to love her, comfort her and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do." Tails said smiling.

"Do you take Miles Prower to be your lawful wedded husband, to love him, comfort him and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do." Sonette said smiling.

"Until now Sonette and Miles have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends. If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Prower. I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the priest said. The pair kiss and the others start clapping, cheering. Sonette looks into Tails eyes and smiles. It has been done, they are now married.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette is in her room, getting ready for the ball and sighs. She's now wearing a purple silk dress with the bell sleeves over her arms and off her shoulders, square collar and hugs her torso and flared bottom, going to her ankles, black flats and white gloves. Sonette sighs as she looks back to see Tails who walks over.

"Ready I see." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sonette said smiling. "I have to make sure Teagan is changed so I thought I should get ready as soon as I could." Sonette explains and Tails takes her hand.

"That's a good idea." Tails said.

"Thanks again for letting her stay." Sonette said.

"She's like family to you, of course we would let her stay." Tails said as Amy walks in.

"Teagan won't change." Amy tells Sonette.

"I better go." Sonette said walking off and heads to Teagan's room. She walks in to see Sonia standing by the screen and Teagan on the bed. "Sonia, you may go." Sonette tells her and Sonia walks out.

"I'm not wearing that." Teagan said and Sonette cross her arms. Teagan sighs.

"One night, that's all I ask." Sonette said.

"Fine." Teagan whispers as she starts taking her clothes off and Sonette grabs the dress, walking behind the screen. Teagan then walks back and Sonette helps her change. Teagan is now wearing the red silk ball gown dress with a square neck, angel sleeves, sweetheart collar and flared bottom that goes to her ankles, black flats and white gloves. Sonette was fixing the dress and Teagan sighs.

"You look amazing, stop being just a child." Sonette tells Teagan.

"Sonette, Teagan." they heard Manic call. They walk out and Manic smiles. "There you two are." Manic said as Sonette walks over.

"Can you do me a favour?" Sonette asks.

"Sure, what is it?" Manic asks.

"Can Teagan stay by you, she's a little scared." Sonette replies.

"Of course." Manic said. Sonette looks at Teagan who walks over.

"Just stay by Manic tonight, you'll be fine." Sonette tells Teagan.

"Fine." Teagan whispers.

"I have to get to Tails, see you soon." Sonette said walking off. She had to walk in with her husband. She heads to their room to see Tails finished getting ready.

"You're here." Tails said walking over.

"Yeah, Teagan's not use to this. She was raised in the assassin's creed since she was a baby. Her parents both were assassins. She's a little scared and nervous." Sonette explains.

"That's understandable." Tails said. "It's almost time."

"You're right." Sonette whispers. They then heard a knock on the door so they look back as Sonic and Amy walks in.

"Come on, it's time." Sonic tells them.

"Let's go." Tails said and they head off. Sonic and Amy links arm, walking off and Sonette smiles. "Shall we." Tails said. The pair heads off, linking arms and Sonette couldn't stop smiling. The day has been perfect. They made to the ball room and walk over to Sonic, Amy, Manic, Teagan, Jules, Sonia, Amadeus and Rosemary.

"You look amazing Sonette." Jules said.

"Thanks father." Sonette whispers as she looks at their guests.

"What is it?" Sonia asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies. As the night went on, Sonette went around and kept her eyes open, having a bad feeling about the ball. Then Teagan walks over.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"Come with me." Sonette said, grabbing Teagan hands and heads out, then start dancing. Sonette pulls Teagan close to her. "I have a bad feeling Teagan and I need your eyes." Sonette whispers into Teagan's ear and Teagan looks around.

"You don't think Babylon are here?" Teagan asks softly as she looks at Sonette.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "Keep your eyes open." Sonette tells her.

"Got it." Teagan said as Manic walks over. Sonette hands Teagan over to Manic and walks off as the pair start dancing. Tails then walks over and the pair starts dancing.

"What's wrong?" Tails asks.

"I have a bad feeling, I can't shake it. At first I thought it was just me, but now… I'm not too sure." Sonette explains and Tails sighs. "After Sonic's and Amy's wedding the Babylon attacked, at my announcement day, they killed 11 people I think and you remembered what happened at the party." Sonette explains.

"I do." Tails said.

"We just have to be careful, it could be nothing." Sonette tells him.

"I understand." Tails said. "Be careful." Tails tells her. The pair stop dancing and Tails walks off. Sonette walks to Sonic and Amy.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks.

"A feeling, keep your eyes open. You know the history with Babylon attacking." Sonette tells them. They then walk to the window and saw a fire. Sonette opens the window and heads out. She runs towards it as people run out. Teagan then runs next to her.

"My baby!" a woman screams.

"I'll get the top floor." Sonette tells Teagan as she runs and Teagan follows her. Sonette heads up and heard a cry. "Hello!" Sonette shouts.

"Help!" a young cried was heard from a room. Sonette kicks the door in to see two young hedgehogs. Sonette runs over, grabbing them and runs off. The girls cling to Sonette. Sonette jumps out the window, grabbing the other building and slowly and carefully climbs down. She then walks to the front to see Teagan coughing. A hedgehog runs over and Sonette hands the girls over.

"Thank you Lady Sonette." the hedgehog said and Sonette smiles.

"Take care." Sonette said, walking to Teagan.

"Everyone is out, we are trying to put the fire out." Teagan said. "Caley and the other assassins are helping, they are also making sure the other buildings don't catch on fire as well." Teagan explains as Tails, Sonic and Manic runs over.

"Are you two okay?" Manic asks.

"We are fine." Sonette replies. They stayed till the fire was out. It took them hours and a lot of water. Once done, they head home. They had a bath and Sonette went to hers and Tails room. Sonette looks back as Tails walks in.

"What a day." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"We should check on that building tomorrow." Sonette said.

"Of course." Tails said and Sonette smiles as she sits down and Tails walks over. "Are you sure you are okay?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "I saved two young girls from that building." Sonette tells him.

"That's good, I'm glad you and Teagan got there when you did." Tails said.

"Same." Sonette whispers and Tails smiles as he kiss Sonette. Sonette smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and smiles. She felt an arm around her and looks back to see Tails fast asleep. Sonette face forward and smiles. She didn't want to get up yet. She then felt Tails move and looks back to see Tails awake and smiling.

"Morning." Tails whispers and Sonette rolls over to face her.

"Morning." Sonette whispers. Tails kiss her and Sonette smiles.

"We should get up soon." Sonette whispers and Tails nods. Sonette sits up and sighs as she swings her legs off the bed. Tails sits up and stares at Sonette's bare back.

"I never realise how bad your back is." Tails said moving behind Sonette, running his hand along her back and Sonette sighs.

"It's bad, I… I have been through a lot." Sonette explains and Tail starts kissing Sonette's neck. "Tails." Sonette whispers as Tails wraps his arms around her.

"I know, we got to get up." Tails said and Sonette smiles. They then heard a knock at the door and sighs. Sonette gets up and heads behind the screen to get change as Tails walks to answer the door.

"Hello, oh hey Sonic." Sonette heard Tails said. Sonette peeps around the screen to see Sonic who smiles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you two." Sonic said and Sonette chuckles as she moves back and gets dress.

"You should be Sonic." Sonette tells him as she walks out. She then grabs her gear and Tails starts to get ready.

"Are you heading to the building that was on fire today?" Sonic asks.

"I am." Sonette replies as Manic walks in.

"Teagan's gone." Manic said.

"I'll find her." Sonette tells him and Manic nods.

"Does Teagan have any family?" Sonic asks.

"No, they were killed when she was little. Teagan's family were in the assassin's creed, some sick Babylon killed all of them, including Sally, Teagan's little sister. Fire took Teagan in and the only other person she talked to was Sandra, till I came along of course." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs as Sonia walks over.

"Breakfast is ready." Sonia tells them and walks off. Sonic and Manic follows her and Sonette sighs as she looks at Tails who was dressed and ready.

"We better go." Tails said walking over.

"Making sure you were ready." Sonette said and they head off.

"After breakfast we'll head straight to the building to make sure those who lived there are okay." Tails tells her.

"Good idea." Sonette said. "I think Teagan is already there." Sonette adds and Tails nods. They walk into the dining hall to see everyone waiting.

"Morning." Rosemary greets and Sonette smiles.

"How did you two sleep?" Amadeus asks.

"Fine father." Tails tells him and Amadeus looks at Sonette. Sonette sighs as she leans back. After breakfast, Sonette and Tails heads out. "What is it?" Tails asks.

"Nothing, just a little worried about Teagan." Sonette replies. They made it to the building and Sonette saw Teagan with Caley.

"Sonette." Teagan greets as Sonette and Tails walks over.

"What's the damage?" Sonette asks.

"The whole building needs to come down and be rebuild." Caley replies.

"We were lucky last night and no one was killed." Teagan adds.

"That's what I like to hear." Sonette said.

"I'll talk to my father, see what he can do. With or without his help, this building will be rebuild." Tails tells them.

"That's good." Caley said and Tails heads off.

"How are you, Mrs Prower?" Teagan asks.

"Love you too Teagan." Sonette said, crossing her arms and Teagan chuckles.

"But how are you?" Caley asks.

"Fine." Sonette replies. "Where's Fire?"

"He left last night, headed home." Caley replies and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"I wanted to talk to him." Sonette replies.

"Sorry." Caley said.

"Don't be, maybe he's going to find himself again." Sonette tells Caley who sighs.

"I heard what happened." Caley whispers and Teagan sighs.

"I don't want to talk about it." Teagan tells them.

"Right, sorry." Sonette said and Teagan sighs.

"It's okay." Teagan said and Sonette looks around.

"Any word on the Babylon?" Sonette asks.

"Since you killed Shadow, no." Caley replies and Sonette sighs.

"I had to." Sonette whispers.

"We could use you back in the creed." Caley admits and Sonette shakes her head.

"No way, I can't. Sorry Caley but I can't do it emotionally or mentally. It was just too much for me." Sonette tells her.

"It was worth a shot." Caley said and Sonette chuckles.

"Sorry, plus I'm married now. This is my home." Sonette explains.

"Right, good luck with that." Caley said.

"Thanks." Sonette said, crossing her arms.

"Love you too Sonette." Caley said walking off.

"How are you feeling Teagan?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Teagan replies. "So when does Sonia and Manic get married?" Teagan then asks.

"Sonia gets married next year to Knuckles and Manic… ha, I'm not sure." Sonette replies and sighs. "I don't think he has to marry." Sonette admits.

"I see." Teagan said.

"Come on, we should head back." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs. "What is it?" Sonette asks worry.

"Nothing, you're right. We should head back." Teagan said and they start walking.

"So how was your night with Manic?" Sonette asks smiling.

"What?" Teagan said shock.

"Come on Teagan, I saw you spent most of the night with him." Sonette said and Teagan sighs as she went red.

"It was… I mean we were working. Making sure there was no Babylon." Teagan explains. Sonette stops, grabbing Teagan who sighs. "Why are you picking on me? You know why I am like this." Teagan asks.

"Teagan, you need to let the past go. Jackson was a dick. He was a child with a temper." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs. Jackson was Teagan's last boyfriend seven years ago, they dated for three years, till Sonette found out Jackson was beating Teagan. Sonette told Teagan she had to leave, but Sonette knew Teagan was too scared. She confronted Jackson who tried to kill Sonette, who killed him. Teagan has kept herself locked away ever since. "I did the right thing that night, I freed you so you could move on." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs. "Manic is a kind man, he has protected me from men like Jackson when I was little with of course Sonic's and father's help." Sonette tells her.

"I don't know." Teagan whispers.

"Do you trust me?" Sonette asks.

"Of course I do." Teagan replies. "I know you are right, I'm scared." Teagan admits.

"Come on." Sonette said, linking arms with Teagan and they start walking. Teagan sighs, she had no idea what Sonette has plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette and Teagan made it to the house and greeted by Sonic and Manic.

"There you two are." Manic said.

"Sorry, been busy." Sonette said.

"How are you?" Manic asks worry.

"We're fine." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Sonic said and they head inside.

"Is everything okay?" Sonette asks worry.

"Everything is fine, Tails is with his parents talking about what they should do about that building." Sonic explains. They then walk into Sonia's room to see her with Amy.

"But we need to talk." Manic tells them.

"What's going on?" Sonette asks walking over to Sonia and Amy with Sonic, Manic and Teagan.

"Something doesn't sit right with that fire." Sonia tells Sonette.

"We are working on finding out how it started, the few survivors aren't sure what happened. It just started." Teagan explains.

"What if someone lit it?" Amy said and Teagan sighs.

"It would make sense, people said it happened to fast, faster than a normal accident fire. Someone must have used something to spread the fire quickly." Teagan explains.

"Teagan, head back to the building to find out what you can." Sonette tells her.

"I'm coming." Manic said and Teagan nods. The pair then heads off and Sonette sighs.

"You don't think a Babylon did this?" Sonette asks.

"We aren't sure." Sonic replies.

"I'll head to the hideout, ask for the assassins' help." Sonette said.

"Will they?" Sonia asks.

"Only one way to find out." Sonette tells her and heads off. She runs to the hideout, not wasting time. Once there she was greeted by Caley who smiles.

"Sonette, how may I help you?" Caley asks.

"It's about the building, we don't think it was an accident." Sonette tells her.

"You don't think Babylon are here?" Caley asks.

"I do and I need yours and the assassins' help." Sonette replies and Caley nods.

"I'll send some scouts out." Caley said.

"Be careful though." Sonette tells her.

"Of course Sonette." Caley said walking off. Sonette saw other assassins staring and sighs as she heads off. She was worried. She head to check on Teagan and Manic to make sure they are okay. If anything happened to them, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Manic is her little brother and Teagan has been like a little sister to Sonette. She needs to protect them. Sonette made it to the building to see Teagan wounded and Manic helping her. She saw notices 15 bodies around them.

"What happened?" Sonette asks running over.

"Babylon." Manic replies. Sonette drops by Teagan who sighs.

"I'm fine, just a small cut." Teagan tells Sonette who got a better look at it.

"Come on, we need to get this taken care of." Sonette tells her as she stands up and helps Teagan up. Teagan nods. They head off and Sonette kept Teagan close why Manic leads the way. They made it back and Sonette got Snow to take care of Teagan's wounds.

"There." Snow said as she finished healing the fox.

"Thanks Snow." Sonette said.

"Anytime Lady Sonette." Snow said.

"You're a healer." Teagan whispers.

"I am, not many of us left in the world with people killing us. I am grateful the Prower's took me in." Snow explains.

Thank you." Teagan said.

"You're welcome." Snow replies as Manic and Tails walks in.

"Are Babylon really here?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, they are." Sonette replies.

"I thought they all left after you killed Shadow." Tails said.

"Me too." Sonette said and sighs.

"So what do we do?" Manic asks.

"I need to get back to the hideout, report back." Teagan replies and Sonette nods.

"I'm taking you." Sonette tells her. "Manic, Tails, you let the rest of the family know what is happening." Sonette tells them.

"Good idea." Manic said.

"Take care." Tails said and Sonette nods. Teagan and Sonette heads off.

"I don't understand why they are still here. You have killed Mephiles and Shadow." Teagan said.

"Dean." Sonette whispers. "He has to be behind this, he must be catching up." Sonette explains.

"Dean, the man that killed your mother and captured you, tortured you for four months, Dean." Teagan said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, him." Sonette whispers. "He's still after me Teagan." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs.

"What do we do?" Teagan asks.

"Stay ahead of him." Sonette replies.

"Good idea." Teagan said and they made it to the hideout. Sonette stayed behind Teagan since she is no longer an assassin. They met up with Caley who was with a group of assassins.

"Teagan, report." Caley said.

"I was attacked by 15 Babylon. I was lucky I has Manic with me or I would have been killed." Teagan explains and Caley sighs.

"Damnit." Caley whispers. "Sonette, I need you to come back, just till we get ahead of this. I need you." Caley tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Just till this is over, Arkshire is my home now." Sonette said and Caley smiles.

"Yes, I promise." Caley said.

"We have to make sure no assassins are alone, make sure they stay in groups. The Babylon will take advantage of an assassin if they are alone or in a group of two." Sonette explains.

"Already done, we have to find out where they are hiding." Caley said.

"We do, I'll head home to get some help." Sonette tells her.

"Good idea. Teagan I'm going to need your help." Caley said.

"Okay." Teagan said.

"See you two soon." Sonette said walking off and heads home. If the Babylon really are back, she's in big trouble. She made it back to be greeted by Tails, Rosemary and Amadeus.

"We need to talk." Amadeus tells Sonette who nods. They head inside and into his study. Sonette sighs as she sits down with Tails next to her while Amadeus sits down and Rosemary stands by him. "Tails told us the news and I don't think it is our place to step in." Amadeus tells her. Sonette and Tails looks at her shock.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sonette asks.

"This war between the Assassin and Babylon has nothing to do with us." Amadeus tells them.

"It has everything to do with you now I am your daughter since the Babylon killed my mother in cold blood. Tried to kill my brother, my sisters including Amy and her family. Heck they have tried to kill Tails numbers of times! But no, it has nothing to do with you. The Babylon will come through those gates and kill your wife, your son and you last to make sure you watch them die." Sonette explains and Amadeus looks at her shock. "Father." Sonette adds as she gets up and walks off. With or without him, she will stop the Babylon. She walks into her room to change. She's can't do this is a Lady Sonette, no, she's going back to the assassin's. She needs to go back. As much as it will hurt her, she has no choice. Sonette is now wearing a white lose shirt, a creamy white waistcoat, long dark blue hooded coat, dark grey breeches, a brown leather belt with her sword strap to it and a pistol in a holder behind her back, brown leather boots, a brown leather shoulder bag, brown leather gloves, hidden blades and wrist-mounted crossbow. Sonette walks to the window and sighs as she opens it.

"Sonette!" she heard Tails call so she looks back as Tails runs in with Rosemary and Amadeus. Sonette jumps out the window and heads off. She has work to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette walks back into the hideout. The others stared at her, but she didn't care. Teagan walks over and Sonette smiles.

"Welcome back." Teagan said and they walk into the library.

"Wish I didn't have to, but here I am." Sonette said as Caley walks in.

"I'm glad you are back." Caley said.

"How did it go with Mr Prower?" Teagan asks.

"Bad, he doesn't think this is his problem. I told him other wise and left. I wasn't going to stay around. I have work to do." Sonette explains.

"Yes you do, we still have no clue on where the Babylon are, but now you are back with us, we have a better chance to beat them." Caley tells them.

"You know my history with helping stopping the Babylon, right?" Sonette asks.

"History is history, it stays in the past." Caley replies and Sonette nods. "Now, we have gone over where the Babylon are and we believe they are over Chaos River. You two need to get a ship to take you over." Caley explains and Sonette sighs.

"Okay, I think I can do that." Sonette said.

"You two are going alone sadly." Caley said.

"Don't worry, we got this." Teagan tells Caley.

"Isn't the first time." Sonette adds and Caley smiles.

"Please be careful, that side of the river is where the poor, homeless and sick go." Caley tells them.

"Great." Teagan whispers.

"We'll be fine." Sonette assures Caley and Teagan smiles as she nods.

"Come on." Teagan said and the pair heads off.

"I don't like this idea of this." Sonette admits.

"I know and I don't either, but we have to do it." Teagan tells Sonette.

"I know." Sonette whispers. They made it to the docks and walks over to an old lion on a small boat.

"Can I help you miss?" the lion asks.

"I hope so." Sonette replies and the lion looks at her shock.

"Lady Sonette. I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you." the lion said bowing.

"It's okay, I need across the river." Sonette tells him.

"That's dangerous my lady." the lion warns her.

"What's your name?" Sonette asks.

"Aryan, my lady." Aryan replies.

"Aryan, I know the risks, but we need to cross. If we don't, then my family will be killed. I have already lost my mother, I can't lose anyone else. Please help us." Sonette pleads and Aryan sighs.

"Hope on, I'm heading there myself anyway." Aryan tells them. Sonette and Teagan got on and they head off. Teagan and Sonette sat next to each other and Teagan sighs.

"Are you going to forgive Mr Prower?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know, he knows what I am, what I has happened to me, but he still said that. I don't really think I can." Sonette explains and Teagan sighs.

"Give it time." Teagan tells her.

"I will." Sonette said. "After all I am married to Tails, I'm going to have to do something." Sonette adds.

"True." Teagan said and Sonette looks at the sky.

"I wish Sandra was here." Sonette admits. They made it across the river and got off the boat. "Thank you Aryan." Sonette said.

"I'll be around so if you need anything, please just ask." Aryan tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Thank you." Sonette said and heads off with Teagan.

"What do we do first?" Teagan asks.

"Just look around." Sonette replies and they started walking around. This place was huge. The spent time learning their way around and Sonette sighs. They didn't plan for the night. Where do they stay? She doesn't trust the area. Sonette sighs.

"I don't like this." Teagan whispers as they came to a market and walked through it.

"I don't either." Sonette whispers. As they walk, Sonette kept her eyes open. She then saw Clare Fox who looks at Sonette shock. Sonette grabs Teagan and walks over to Clare who panics. "It's okay Clare." Sonette assures her.

"Zeus, my father, is dead because of you." Clare said.

"Not me, Dean." Sonette tells her and Clare sighs. "I made a promise to him and I would like to keep to it." Sonette tells her.

"What did he make you promise?" Clare asks.

"To find and keep you safe from the Babylon." Sonette replies and Clare sighs.

"I'm… I have a small place. Follow me." Clare tells them and the trio heads off. Sonette kept her guard up, if any Babylon saw them, they were dead, especially Clare. They came to the inn and head in and upstairs. They walk into the small room and Clare sighs. "Why did he make you promise that?" Clare asks.

"He cared about you and knew the Babylon was no life for you. He wants you to be free." Sonette explains.

"We should stay here for the night and tomorrow we head back." Teagan tells them.

"Okay." Clare whispers.

"I will look after you, you and Angel will be responsibility." Sonette tells her.

"Angel, who is that?" Clare asks.

"A four year old girl that was a Babylon and was sent to kill me. Her family left her here to die." Sonette replies and Clare sighs.

"That poor girl was chosen." Clare whispers.

"I'll buy dinner and get me and Teagan a room." Sonette tells them. They head down stairs and Sonette got the rooms and the meals. They were sitting down and Clare sighs.

"I have been wanting to leave the Babylon for years, but was always too scared to try. I saw what happened to my father." Clare explains.

"It's okay Clare." Sonette assures her and Clare smiles.

"He was right about you, you are different from the other assassins we have met." Clare said and Sonette smiles.

"Well I have changed over the years. I am married now." Sonette explains.

"Really, to who?" Clare asks.

"Miles Prower." Sonette replies softly and Clare looks at her shock. "Don't think was a good idea anymore." Sonette admits.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Clare said.

"Don't be." Sonette said and Clare smiles.

"Do you know if there are any more Babylon here?" Teagan asks softly.

"There are a couple of families that are in hiding, but that's it." Clare replies.

"We won't hunt them." Sonette tells Teagan who nods.

"Thank you." Clare said. After dinner they head to their rooms and Sonette lies down and sighs, not taking her gear off.

'I'm in so much trouble when I get home.' Sonette thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette wakes up to yelling and sighs as she sits up and rubs her neck. Sonette looks out the window to see it was early and the sun was just starting to rise. Sonette sighs as she thought about Tails, she just ran off on him. Sonette shakes her head as she gets up and heads down stairs to see the human woman behind the counter in trouble. There were three men standing in front of her. Sonette made sure her is up and walks over.

"Leave me alone!" the woman screams.

"Is there a problem here?" Sonette asks crossing her arms and stared at the three men: a bull, a fox and hedgehog.

"Beat it girl." the hedgehog tells Sonette.

"Why don't you make me?" Sonette tells him. The hedgehog chuckles as he goes to punch Sonette, but Sonette caught his fist. The hedgehog looks at her shock and Sonette punches his arm, hearing a crack and the hedgehog cries out in pain as he drops to his knees.

"Lady Sonette." the woman behind the counter said and Sonette pulls her hood down.

"As you were saying." Sonette said and the hedgehog stands up.

"Let's go." the hedgehog tells them and the trio heads off.

"Th-thank you my lady." the woman said and Sonette turns to face her.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks worry.

"I'm fine my lady, a little shaken." the woman replies and Sonette finally got a better look at the woman. She has fair skin deep red hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a red and white dress with a brown belt around her waist and a vest. "My name is Melody." Melody introduces and Sonette smiles.

"Melody, it's lovely to meet you." Sonette said. "Do they come in her often?" Sonette asks worry.

"Yeah, I don't normally deal with them, Jackson does but he's out for a while. I was so scared." Melody explains and Sonette sighs.

"It's over now." Sonette assures her and Melody nods.

"Thank you, again." Melody said.

"It's the least I could do." Sonette said smiling and Melody smiles.

"I better get back to work." Melody said and Sonette nods as she walks off. She sat down and sighs. Melody then walks over with a jug and three cups.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"You're welcome." Melody said walking off and Sonette sighs as Clare walks down.

"Morning." Sonette greets.

"Morning." Clare whispers as she sits down.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Clare replies as Teagan walks over and joins them.

"I hope we can find Aryan today." Teagan said.

"Me too." Sonette whispers.

"Did anyone hear yelling earlier?" Teagan then asks.

"Yeah, three men were threating the woman behind the counter, Melody. I broke one of their arms." Sonette explains.

"Wow." Teagan whispers.

"Yeah, he had it coming." Sonette said. After breakfast, Clare grabbed her gear and they head off to get back to the other side of the river. They walk to the docks and saw Aryan. Aryan saw them and smile as he got of his boat.

"Heading back?" Aryan asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Aryan said and they got on the boat. Sonette has Teagan and Clare on either side of her.

"Thanks again for this." Clare whispers.

"I made a promise to Zeus, I'm going to keep it. Zeus was a good man." Sonette explains.

"He was." Clare whispers.

"Thanks for the help Aryan." Teagan said and Aryan smiles.

"You are welcome." Aryan said. Once at the docks, they got off and head to the hideout.

"Stay behind me Clare." Sonette tells her and Clare nods. They made it to the hideout to be greeted by Caley.

"You're back." Caley greets. "And?" Caley asks.

"Nothing we could see." Teagan replies.

"I'm just glad you two are okay." Caley said.

"I better head home, come on Clare." Sonette said and the pair heads off.

"Are you okay?" Clare asks.

"A little, I kinder ran off yesterday." Sonette replies. "I'm in a bit of trouble." Sonette adds and Clare sighs.

"You're not having it easy either." Clare said.

"I'm not." Sonette whispers. They made it to the house to be greeted by a worried Tails. Sonette sighs as Clare walks back and Tails runs over. "I understand if you are mad." Sonette starts.

"Mad, I have been worried about you." Tails tells her and Sonette kiss him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers and Tails smiles.

"Come on, father knows he owes you an apologize for what he said yesterday. Sonic and the others had a word to him about the Babylon." Tails explains.

"Mother!" Angel screams as she runs out and Sonette picks her up.

"How's my baby?" Sonette asks.

"Fine, worried about you. Father said you'll be back as soon as you could." Angel explains and Sonette looks at Tails who chuckles.

"What, she needs a father as well." Tails said and Sonette smiles as she kiss Tails.

"That's why I love you Tails, you're just the sweetest man I have ever met." Sonette said and Tails smiles. Then Jules walks over and Sonette sits Angel down who looks at Clare.

"Who's this?" Angel asks.

"This is Clare, she's a friend." Sonette replies.

"As in the same Clare that helped you when you were captured by the Babylon." Jules said and Sonette nods. "Welcome Clare." Jules greets and Clare smiles.

"Thank you sir." Clare said bowing. Sonette gives her father a hug and Jules sighs with relief.

"Thank goodness you are okay." Jules said and Sonette smiles.

"I'm fine father." Sonette said. "Just needed time to think." Sonette adds.

"I understand, with the Babylon back and what Amadeus said. He had no right to say that. He knows all you have been through." Jules explains and Sonette sighs.

"I better talk to him." Sonette said as she lets Jules go. "Angel, can you take Clare to Snow. Tell her I sent you and Clare could help her." Sonette tells Angel who nods.

"This way." Angel said grabbing Clare's hand and the pair heads off.

"Come on." Tails said and Sonette sighs, she has to face him.

"Okay." Sonette said and the pair heads off. She was a little worried what would happen, but she has to face him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette and Tails walks into Amadeus' study to see him with Rosemary. Amadeus smiles as the pair walks over.

"Sonette, thank goodness you are okay." Amadeus said and Sonette sighs. Amadeus sighs. "Please sit." Amadeus said. Sonette and Tails sits down and Rosemary walks next to the desk. "Look Sonette, I know we have our… difference with a few things." Amadeus starts and Sonette cross her arms.

"Differences, you turn your back so the Babylon can some into your city. The same people that have been trying to kill your family, mine and Amy's." Sonette said and Amadeus sighs.

"I…" Amadeus said and sighs.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers and Rosemary walks over to her. "I have to go, I have to check on a few people." Sonette said standing up and starts walking off.

"Sonette!" Tails shouts and Sonette stops.

"You're upset, we know. These people have taken so much from you." Rosemary said walking over and Sonette sighs. Rosemary takes Sonette's hood off and Sonette looks at her with tears in her eyes. Rosemary then pulls Sonette into a hug and Amadeus sighs.

"I should be the one saying sorry Sonette. I keep forgetting all the things you have been through, the others reminded me. You lost your mother to the Babylon, have been hunted and tortured by them. I'm sorry." Amadeus explains and Sonette closes her eyes. Tails walks over and sighs.

"Everything is going to be fine my dear." Rosemary tells Sonette who nods. Rosemary then lets Sonette go who opens her eyes and sighs. Tails takes her hand and Sonette smiles.

"I better go and find my father." Sonette said. Sonette then walks off with Tails who lets her hand go. "Thanks for being so understanding Tails and I am sorry for worrying you." Sonette said.

"Sonic said you would be fine, I couldn't stop worrying though." Tails tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette!" they heard Amy shout. The pair stop and look back as Amy runs over and gives Sonette a hug. "You're back." Amy said with joy in her voice and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, I'm back." Sonette whispers.

"Oh I have been so worried, we all have but we knew you would be fine." Amy explains.

"Sorry for leaving the way I did Amy." Sonette said and Amy lets her go.

"We're just glad you are back, Sonic and I are leaving today." Amy tells her.

"Good thing I did come back." Sonette said as Sonic walks over.

"Hey sis." Sonic said smiling and Sonette gives Sonic a hug.

"Hey Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"How are you?" Sonic asks worry.

"Better, I'll be fine." Sonette replies as she lets Sonic go.

"Father is also looking for you." Sonic tells her.

"Where is he?" Sonette asks.

"His room." Sonic replies and Sonette sighs.

"I better check on him." Sonette said walking off. Once at her father's room she knocks on the door.

"Come on!" she heard Jules shouts. Sonette slowly walks in and Jules smiles. "Sonette." Jules said walking over and Sonette smiles as she gives him a hug.

"I'm sorry father, I just needed time to think." Sonette tells him.

"I know." Jules said and Sonette sighs as she lets Jules go.

"Remember how I told you about Angel who tried to kill me and… well how I was almost gone." Sonette said. She told Jules that part, but missed what happened when she was killed. Jules looks at her confused, he remembers.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jules asks worry and Sonette starts walking to the window.

"Well… I don't know, I mean when I fell unconscious… you're going to think I am crazy but I was in a grassy field. I… I saw mother." Sonette explains as she turns around to face Jules. "I'm crazy, right?" Sonette asks as Jules walks over.

"I don't know sweetheart." Jules said. "What did she say?" Jules asks.

"She said it's not your time to crossover. That needed to go back. She also said she will always be with me and she's watching over me." Sonette explains.

"Who else knows?" Jules asks.

"Just you." Sonette replies and Jules sighs. "I'm crazy." Sonette said.

"What else happen?" Jules asks.

"I saw Mephiles, he said people still needed me. I still understand what he means by that." Sonette explains.

"Come on, we have to see your brother off." Jules tells her.

"Right, I just needed to tell someone. It has been bothering me since it happened." Sonette tells him as they head out.

"I'm glad you came to me." Jules said and Sonette smiles. They head to Sonic's and Amy's room to help them pack and get ready. They then head to the docks to see them off. Manic, Tails, Angel and Sonia joins them. They made it to the docks and Amy sighs as their stuff was taken on.

"It's a long trip home." Sonette said and Amy smiles.

"It is." Amy said looking at the midday sun.

"You two take care." Sonette tells them and Sonic chuckles.

"Love you too sis." Sonic said.

"Oh I do love you, that's why I worry big brother." Sonette tells him as Manic and Sonia walks over. Manic chuckles as he and Sonic pulls Sonette and Sonia into a group hug. They all laugh.

"I'm going to miss you two." Sonia said.

"We'll miss you too Sonia." Sonic tells her. They then let go and Sonic grabs Amy's hand.

"We better go." Amy said.

"Bye." Sonette said walking back. Sonic and Amy got on the ship and it heads off. "When to you leave?" Sonette asks her father.

"In a couple of days." Jules replies. As the day went on, Sonette stayed home. She didn't have a reason to leave. She helped Clare to settle in and Snow took Clare in with no problem. By night, Sonette was bathed and ready for bed. She walks to the window and sighs. She was a little worried about Teagan, she's still out. Then she heard the door open so she looks back to see Tails.

"Hey." Sonette greets.

"Hey." Tails said closing the door and walks over. "Is everything okay?" Tails asks worry.

"I haven't seen or heard from Teagan or Caley." Sonette replies. "I'm a little worried." Sonette adds.

"I'm sure they are fine." Tails assures her and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, you're right." Sonette said looking out the window and Tails takes her hand. "There are Babylon still here." Sonette tells him.

"We'll take care of them." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Come on." Sonette said and the pair laid down in bed. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes. She still has work to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**3 months later**

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she rolls over, snuggling into Tails. It has been three months since Sonic and Amy left. Three weeks after they left, Jules, Sonic and Manic left. Sonette has cleared the city of the Babylon, she's no able to settle down for a normal life. Teagan has also left, she's gone to Andros to chase a few things. Sonette isn't sure why they sent her there, but is kinder glad. Sonette felt Tails move and smiles as she looks at him and Tails smiles.

"Morning." Sonette whispers.

"Morning." Tails whispers back. The pair gets up and heads out for breakfast. Sonette has been learning a few things from Rosemary in the last five weeks. They walk into the dining hall to see Rosemary and Amadeus. They sat down and Amadeus smiles.

"Morning." Amadeus greets.

"Morning father." Tails said.

"Remember Sonette, we will be in the library today, you have a few more things to learn." Rosemary tells Sonette.

"Yes mother." Sonette said, since she is married to Tails she is able to call Rosemary and Amadeus, mother and father, she's glad they are letting her. After breakfast Sonette follows Rosemary to the library. She has been learning a lot everything, even the history of Arkshire.

"We'll take it easy today." Rosemary tells her and Sonette sits down. Rosemary has also reminded Sonette how to be a lady. Of course Sonette hated the idea, but went with it. She's not longer an assassin. She's glad Caley let her go. She's trained Caley to be a great and wise leader. She trust Caley to run the hideout to someone else comes. She doesn't care about that though. "How are you feeling?" Rosemary asks and Sonette sighs, the last couple of days she's been feeling ill.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "I really don't why I have been feeling the way I have." Sonette adds.

"Nor do I dear." Rosemary said as she walks over and sits down.

"Thank you again for helping me." Sonette said.

"You are more than welcome." Rosemary said as Tails walks in. "Miles, what are you doing here?" Rosemary asks shock and Tails sighs.

"I have nothing to do so I came to check on you two." Tails replies as he sits down across from Sonette.

"Well we aren't doing anything exciting." Sonette tells him and Tails chuckles.

"I can tell." Tails adds and Rosemary smiles.

"Well since you are here Miles, you two should learn how to act in public with each other." Rosemary said standing up and Sonette sighs.

"Mother, we do." Tails said.

"Do you?" Rosemary asks and Sonette sighs. She's been in public will Tails a lot over the three months and thought they were fine. Tails walks over to Sonette, placing his hand on her shoulders.

"Yes, what is there left to teach us." Tails replies.

"Let's find out." Rosemary said. They spent the first half of the day, learning how to act in public together. Sonette sighs, there were a few things they needed to know, but the rest they knew. By lunch, they were done and head out for lunch. After lunch Sonette head out into the garden and sat down, staring at the sun. All she could think about was Fire and Sandra. They would be at Lakemoon by now, their home. Where Chandra lives and where the first went with Fire for her training. Sonette sighs as she remembers her first day of training.

 _An 8 years old Sonette follows Fire to a small training arena. There Sonette saw a 7 years old Teagan and an 8 years old Sandra Hedgehog. Sandra smiles as she walks over to Sonette._

" _Hello." Sandra greets._

" _Hi." Sonette whispers as Teagan walks next to Sandra._

" _What's your name?" Teagan asks softly._

" _S-Sonette." Sonette replies._

" _Or Annabelle." Fire adds. "She's going to joining us for training today." Fire tells them._

" _Does she even know how to fight?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs as she shakes her head._

" _Teagan don't be rude." Sandra tells her and Sonette looks down. "Why is she here?" Sandra asks._

" _Her mother was killed by the Babylon." Fire replies and Teagan sighs._

" _Sorry to hear that." Sandra said. Teagan grabs Sonette's hand and drags her off._

" _Come on, I'll catch you up." Teagan tells her and Fire looks at her shock. Sandra chuckles as she follows the pair._

" _Right, we have a lot of to do and little time to do it if you are going to take down the Babylon." Sandra adds._

" _I don't know anything about fighting." Sonette tells them as they stop and Teagan grabs a dagger._

" _Don't worry, we'll start with a dagger since a sword is too big for you… and well us." Teagan tells her, handing the dagger over._

" _We believe in on the field training. Start with blocking. I'll attack you and you have to stop me." Sandra tells her and Sonette looks at her shock._

" _Wh-what?" Sonette said as Fire walks over._

" _Slow down, she doesn't even know how to block." Fire tells her._

" _We'll show her." Teagan said grabbing two daggers, handing one to Sandra and walks back. Sonette moves behind Fire._

" _Okay you two, you know the rules." Fire tells them and Sonette grabs Fire's leg. "Go." Fire tells them and the pair started, blocking each other's move. Sonette watched a little worried. She was going to do this. After awhile, they stop and Sandra sighs._

" _Teagan, you should do it with Sonette." Sandra said walking back and Teagan nods. Fire gently push Sonette who looks at him shock._

" _It's okay, we'll go slowly and I'll take it easy." Teagan tells Sonette who nods. "Just one step at a time." Teagan adds._

" _Okay." Sonette whispers and Teagan smiles._

Sonette shakes her head back to reality and sighs. She will always remember what Teagan and Sandra has done for her. As the day went on, Sonette took is easy. She helped Angel with a few things. She loves that girl and Angel always makes Sonette smiles. By nightfall, Sonette was having a hot bath. After the bath she got change and heads to the room to see Tails already in bed.

"How was your day?" Tails asks as Sonette lies down.

"Slow." Sonette replies as she rest her head on Tails' chest.

"Same." Tails replies and Sonette smiles. They head to sleep, but during the night Sonette was woken up by a noise. She sits up and looks around worried.

"Tails, wake up." Sonette said, shaking him and Tails yawns as he sits up.

"What is it?" Tails asks softly.

"I heard something." Sonette replies. Tails gasp in pain and Sonette looks at him, seeing he is holding a dart. Tails falls unconscious. Sonette gasp as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She grabs whatever it was and saw it was a dart. She then saw three dark figures in her room as she started to get dizzy. She collapse by Tails and Sonette fought to stay awake.

"Sorry Sonette." she heard Caley said as everything slowly fade to black.

* * *

 **And that's where we leave it… what is going to happen to poor Sonette… why is Caley doing in her room and what will happen in the next story… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
